The present invention is directed to bicycle accessories and, more particularly, to an antitheft control device for a bicycle.
Bicycles, particularly recreational bicycles referred to as city cruisers, are inexpensive and are easy to ride, and are thus widely used to commute to work or school. This type of recreational bicycle is sometimes equipped with an internal gear shifter to ride at high speeds over flat terrain or to ride uphill with minimal exertion. Such internal gear shifters commonly use planet reduction mechanisms, which are compactly housed in the wheel hub.
Unfortunately, such recreational bicycles are often stolen from bike stands or the like in front of train stations, not out of any particular ill will, but as a kind of "quick borrow." Bicycles which are obviously equipped with internal gear shifters are a particular target of such thefts. To prevent this type of theft, bicycle locks such as box-shaped locks and horseshoe-shaped locks are attached to the front or back fork to lock the wheel. However, the simple structure of bicycle locks makes them easy to unlock and remove. Two bicycle locks are thus sometimes attached to the front and back forks. For example, a box-shaped lock is attached to the front fork, and a horseshoe-shaped lock or chain lock is attached to the back fork. When two bicycle locks are used, there is less of a probability of theft because it is more trouble for a potential thief to unlock and take off two locks than just one. On the other hand, it is a nuisance for the owner to lock and unlock them Similarly, when a rider is in a hurry, it is a burden to lock two locks. And even when two locks are used, bicycles can still be pedaled away and stolen by unlocking and taking off the locks.